Vehicles contain various styles of armrests within door assemblies and also within side panels adjacent to vehicle seating, where no door is present. Various armrests can include vertically operable portions where the structure of the armrest is tied to various structural members of the vehicle door or of vehicle framing members. Such vertically operable armrests can provide for the comfort of occupants of varying sizes and shapes.